Just kiss me!
by newlegacies
Summary: Jasmine only wanted revenge on her ex. It was only a coincidence that she grabbed the hottest guy at the bar. Jasmine/Logan AU


**I had a whole list of AUs for Jogan. How. Could. I. Not. Here's a very crappy one shot done through late night marathons of Parks and Recreation.**

**T for very _very_ thorough descriptions. (wink)**

**I don't own the characters!**

* * *

When Jasmine saw him there, she panicked.

It wasn't planned. It was Girl's Night, and every Girl's Night was spent at this particular bar, partly because the drinks were at a good price and partly because there were usually a lot of hot boys here. Jasmine was just looking for a glass of wine, some dancing, maybe a tall, handsome man to chat with. But Mike was here, completely hindering her plans to have a good time. That cheating rat had appeared at her club when she was trying to have a little fun.

The more she thought about him, the more resentment she felt. After more close examination, she found that he hadn't brought his new girlfriend with him. This was the perfect setup for revenge, and with more thought, Jasmine knew exactly how to seize the chance. With even more thought, she realized she didn't really know.

This time, she could not ask her friends to let her borrow their boyfriends for a make out session, because first of all, they were all single, and second, it wasn't even technically girl's night if the girls weren't together. Lindy had just broken up with her boyfriend and was wasted somewhere, most likely flirting with a hot Italian stranger, and Delia had probably sneaked back to their apartment by now to escape the effects of late night partying. Jasmine had to think quickly.

The only option left to get him back was to grab a random guy and start acting really affectionate. Of course, that would be awkward. Did this situation even matter that much? Jasmine could just avoid her ex for the rest of the night.

She clenched her jaw. No, she had to get back at that lying piece of crap. It was a perfectly good chance to get back at him, and Jasmine wasn't going to waste it. Tousling her hair, she scanned the area for a guy to hit on.

There was a man standing with another woman, drink in hand. He was cleanly dressed, with a button up shirt, laughing loudly at a joke the woman told him. Jasmine mulled it over, then shook her head. He seemed too in-line with himself. He'd think she was some sort of perv for hitting on him.

Another guy was sitting drunkenly in the corner, passed out. Well, that eliminated another possibility.

The last option was two guys, a blond and a brunet, standing around a yard away from her, the blond standing in a direction where she couldn't see his face. They were chatting together, seeming to debate about something. The blond seemed more laidback, while the brunet had more of a nervous energy about him.

She considered the two of them. They both seemed like good options, though the brunet seemed a little too high strung and edgy. The blond seemed to be a more valid choice.

It turned out that she didn't have to decide, because the brunet was led away by another girl, hand in hand. The other guy was now alone. Jasmine took a deep breath and walked up to him, looking quickly to see if her ex was watching.

There was no backing out now. He'd caught sight of her walking over to a guy she didn't even know.

Jasmine tapped the blond's shoulder. When he turned around, Jasmine mustered up her courage and said, "Hey, I'm Jasmine."

"I'm Logan," the blond male said. She had to admit, he was attractive. He wore a white buttondown shirt. His eyes were dazzlingly blue. He was handsome in that surfer-boy way, and if he was really her boyfriend she'd already be kissing him like there was no tomorrow. "Have we met before?"

I think I would remember if we'd met, Jasmine thought. "No, I don't think so."

"You look really familiar," he mused. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Logan tilted his head. Jasmine tried to regroup, because damn, those eyes were making her lose her mind.

Logan opened his mouth to speak again, but Jasmine cut him off before the conversation because too off topic.

"Just kiss me," she rushed.

The blond - Logan - stepped back, an eyebrow raised. "Whoa, wait the hell up, what?"

Too soon? It was too late, anyways. "Are you hard of hearing? I said -"

"No, I heard you the first time. Just, I don't know you, and - and here? Now?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I don't have all night. My ex doesn't either."

The so-called Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm getting revenge on him," Jasmine repeated slowly and carefully, like speaking to a preschooler. She glanced quickly at her ex to see if he hadn't lost interest yet. "Now pucker up."

The look of confusion cleared on Logan's face. "Who's the guy?"

Jasmine sighed in exasperation. They didn't have all day. "Mike Buehler."

"Really? Him?" Logan looked very surprised. "I didn't know that you knew him."

Jasmine was about to hurl Logan out a window. This was taking way too long, and from the looks of it, Mike was getting bored. She couldn't have him be bored.

"He's leaving," Jasmine stated. "We need to start making out. Like, right now."

"Wait, but -"

Jasmine pulled him towards her by the lapels of his leather jacket and kissed him. He responded almost immediately, turning his head to the other side and molding his lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss, pressing herself against him while his hands held her hips tightly against his. He tasted like tequila and warmth. She had to give it to him - he was a really good kisser, and it didn't hurt that he was cute too. She had definitely made the right choice.

Jasmine was the one who pulled back, checking to make sure Mike had seen main event. And he did, by the looks of it. She mentally pumped her fist.

She turned back to Logan. "Hey, thanks for your -"

This time it was him who kissed her, one hand around her waist, one on her jawline. She froze in surprise, but when he slanted his lips against hers she all but melted. It was a rough kiss, and Jasmine groaned, tilting her head to give him better access to her mouth. He pressed her impossibly close to him, and one of her hands somehow ended up tangled in his hair, desperately pulling his face closer to hers. It was hot and completely unexpected, but Jasmine found herself enjoying it. Her brain shut down. Logan moved his hands through her hair and gripped her waist tighter as she pulled his shirt closer to her with her free hand.

The lighter kisses transitioned into a hot, open-mouthed one. His hand cupped her cheek and Jasmine pressed herself so close to him he was leaning against the bar counter. His cologne was getting her really hot and flustered, and she whimpered. This stranger got her more turned on than Mike ever did.

And she could tell he was pretty turned-on too. She could could hear his groans, and he was pressing her against him so hard she could feel the hard lines of his abdomen through their clothes. He sucked on Jasmine's bottom lip and she all but melted.

Jasmine finally pulled away after a lingering kiss. His hair was ruffled, and a slight smirk graced his features. She dropped her gaze to the ground, breathing heavily. They'd been making out for, what, six minutes? Seven?

"That was... unexpected," Jasmine said, trying to remove the husky undertones from her voice. Her face felt hot.

Logan smiled. Jasmine noticed his ears turning pink. "You're a good kisser. I wanted a reprise."

Yep, she definitely had a blush. She returned the smile, and leaned close to him again. "As they say, third time's the charm."

They were leaning in for another kiss when they heard a voice. "Logan, I got that girl's - whoa!"

Logan and Jasmine pulled back abruptly, staring in surprise at the brunet, who was staring back at them in shock.

Her brain was trying to make itself malfunction. She kind of wanted to die when she saw the other guy's face.

"Did I interrupt a moment?" the guy said awkwardly, with a slight hint of disgust. He stepped back. "Because, if you want, you can, uh… go on."

"Oh! No, it's fine," Logan said, running a hand through his hair (which, by the way, made him look even sexier). "There was nothing going on."

The brunet sent them suspicious looks. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably, wondering whether it was a good idea to still stay around the two men.

"Anyway," the disgruntled brunet mumbled. "I got the girl's number for you. Said her name was Ashley. You still want it?"

Logan let out a sheepish laugh. "Uh, that's okay. I think I found someone else."

"You sure did," he muttered.

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Logan, care to introduce us?"

"Oh, right. Jasmine, Garrett. Garrett, Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you," Garrett said, his eyes shifty. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to… get to my girlfriend. Let's catch up later." And he was gone.

"Wow, cool friend," Jasmine commented. Logan looked a little embarrassed.

"You'll have to excuse him. It's just his nature, I guess."

Jasmine shrugged, "No problem."

Logan changed the subject. "So, you wanna do coffee sometime in Friday? Starbucks?, Maybe around four…"

Jasmine studied him. His dark blond hair had been smeared into a cowlick to the side. His shirt was rumpled, his mouth was slightly tinted pink from her lipstick. Even though he looked way out of order, he was still amazingly good-looking. At this point, her ex didn't matter anymore; Logan did. She was really looking forward to getting over Mike.

"I'd love to."


End file.
